With the recent increase in the popularity of a portable terminal, there is a growing need for a method of intuitionally performing an input/output operation. However, a size of an electronic apparatus, such as, the portable terminal, is limited for portability, and thus, a size of a display for displaying information is relatively small as compared with a display of a common television (TV), a monitor, etc. For this reason, an input method of the portable terminal has developed from a user interface (UI) method of the related art of using an input means, such as, a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, etc., into an intuitional UI method of inputting information by using a voice or directly touching a screen with a hand or a touch pen for various users. Specially, a user is able to perform more accurate touch or input a handwriting by using a touch pen. A direction of the handwriting may differ from a display direction of a graphical object. Accordingly, there is a desire for diverse methods for automatically arranging the direction of handwriting using a touch pen to correspond to the display direction of the graphical object.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.